The Things You Least Expect
by Hima-Alaya
Summary: There were always things didn't expect when it came to his friend. This caught him especially off-guard.


Dino Cavallone had never been one to be graceful.

In any aspect of his teenage life, he'd been a klutz. School, relationships, and especially when it came to general walking. Walking was the worst for him to say the very least.

Superbi Squalo, was the total opposite of him.

He was loud, obnoxious, and... mostly loud. He was everything that Dino wasn't. Right down to the colour of his hair, and the sound of his voice.

What confused most of the population of the school was that these two were friends.

_Really close friends. _

This information mostly confused the masses, but no one actually ever questioned the dynamics of their relationship. They knew of it, they were confused. They went on with their lives. If they tried to get involved, they figure they would be either tripped on, or hacked into two. It was better to keep out of the way.

* * *

Dino sat quietly at his desk, staring absently at the math book that was in front of him. Math and him never really got along well, not even Reborn could possibly change that fact. Class wasn't in session, and no one else was around to disturb him as he idly flipped through the pages of the textbook. He didn't want to go back to his room, and be attacked for no good reason. Sighing, he closed the book, and hoped that secretly someone would come in and drag him away. Anything. It would be better than sitting around.

The door clattered and opened loudly. Dino hastily turned around in his seat, a bit too fast, he fell out of it and hit the floor with a loud _thump._ He rubbed the back of his head as he looked back towards the door. He pulled himself up, and brushed the dirt off of his pants. Squalo was standing in the door way, panting, looking as if he'd just been running from something, or too something. It was hard to tell with him sometimes. "Squalo? Looking for something?" Dino asked, relieved that someone had found him, relieved that said someone wasn't with Xanxus. He'd never admit to it, but sometimes he got jealous when Squalo started to spend so much time with the other boy.

Dino felt like he'd hit a dead end the moment Xanxus had walked into his life.

Squalo turned his attention to Dino. He was a bit surprised to see him still in the empty classroom, everyone else had run the moment the bell had gone. "No." He replied flatly. He was quieter than usual, and his eyes were a bit shiftier than they usually would be. The blond was even more confused by the way his friend was acting. "Are you sure? I could help you-" Before he could even finish his sentance, Squalo grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the window. The silence, was uncharacteristic and was beggining to freak Dino out a little bit. "Squalo at least say something." He stumbled as he was dragged faster than he expected. Squalo opened the window, enough space for him to jump out of.

At least they weren't too far from the ground.

Dino looked at Squalo, and the back out the window. His heart was racing. Racing because Squalo, the Squalo, was holding his hand. This had never happened to him before. He was nervous. He knew he shouldn't be, but he was either way. No amount of time of knowing Squalo would be able to change this.

"Go, out." Squalo hissed, pushing Dino towards the window. Of course, let him go first. He edged towards the window, and sat on the windowsill, thankful that they were on the first floor. He slipped out slowly, afraid of fracturing or breaking anything, but it was bound to happen. He hit the ground, losing his balance and instead ending up on his face rather than his feet. Squalo was swift, landing next to him and pulling him to his feet. "You really are useless aren't you?" The taller boy remarked.

"S-sorry." Dino mumbled, brushing off the dirt and the leaves from his clothes, at least it wasn't wet and muddy. The last time Squalo pulled something like this, his hair was brown instead of blond.

They were alone, hiding in a part of what looked like a forest next to the school. Dino always came to hide here, that's why he recognized it. He stared off into the trees, thinking about why he was suddenly just there, with Squalo.

Alone.

Just them...

Dino's heart started to race when he finally realized that they were alone. Actually alone. All those study sessions and classes never count, there was always someone there with them. He realized he was staring down at his feet, unsure what to do. He was jolted back to the present situation when he was pushed into the wall.

"Hey what are you doing-" He was unable to finish his sentance, his friend had cut him off. He felt the heat before he processed that Squalo had pressed their lips together. His eyes widened in shock, not sure how to really respond. A blush crept up on his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Squalo's neck, pulling the two of them closer together. His friend was warm, as opposed to how he thought. The blond always expected him to be harsh and unforgiving, but he was gentle.

At least he was now.

It was over just as quickly as it had begun. Squalo pulled out of his arms and turned the other way. With no other explanation. It happened. It just happened.

"What was that about?" Dino asked, taking a step closer.

"Nothing, forget it happened." Squalo shot back, his usual self shining through again. He couldn't tell if he was as emabarrased as Dino was, but it was implied at least.

Before he could say anything back, he was gone. He could hear him making his way through the foliage, and the loud "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII!" as he greeted someone else.

_Ti amo. _He had wanted to say, but was never given the chance.


End file.
